Disorder Mirrors
by sorax33
Summary: AU: What would happen if Roxas during his mission on Destiny Island came in contact with a girl who looked exactly like Xion but with... Red Hair?


I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Roxas's felt the ground soften when his black shoes stepped upon it as the rest of his body left the dark corrider. The nobody gasped as a bright light hit his eyes. He slowly opened them back up having them now adjust to the new world he was in. Beyond him was the ground covered in sand until it was cutoff by a big body of water which he know was the ocean. He started walking over to the ocean's waves soft rising up and down from the sand.

He then looked down at the water seeing his reflection. He couldn't shake off this weird feeling that this place was familiar to him. Was this a world he knew when he was human?. If so, then why only now did he come here now?.

His thoughts were distributed seeing a small seashell riding the wave up to his feet. He then bend down and picked up the seashell.

"Xion" he quietly said clutching the seashell in his hand. "What am I doing? I should be investigating to see if Xion is here" Roxas said.

He then looked around for any sign of her. Yet he was the only one standing on this island. Roxas then let out a sigh and was about to open up a corridor of darkness. When a female figure with short hair was caught in his sight.

"X-Xion?" Roxas said as he ran over to a where the girl was. He crossed over a large wooden bridge and smiled before shouting out "Xion!"

"Who are you? That's not my name" The person replied as Roxas saw what she really looked like. While she did have the same eyes and hairstyle similar to Xion. Her hair color was bright red, she was wearing a white top with a black one underneath and a purple skirt with a blue belt holding it up.

"Why do you look like Xion?" Roxas asked her.

"Excuse you but my name's Kairi" she said introducing herself.

"Oh..." Roxas could only say feeling embrassed by this misunderstanding.

"What's your name?" It was Kairi's turn to ask him before he quickly respond.

"It's Roxas" he said.

"Is Xion a friend of yours?" Kairi then asked him.

"Yes! She's my best friend, do you know where she is?" Roxas replied.

Kairi then shook her head "No but I could help find her if you want" she volunteered.

"No it's alright" Roxas said walking past her and sat down on the broken tree Infront of them.

"You're from another world aren't you?" Kairi asked a smile forming on her face.

"What? No! I-" Roxas sturred.

"Save it! I lived on this Island for most of my life and I would know if someone lived here" she replied. "Also the outfit is a give away" she giggled.

Roxas then looked down at his clothes and couldn't help but laugh too. "Ok! Maybe black isn't the greatest color" he said.

"However you still look good in it" Kairi said hopping onto the tree sitting next to him.

"Thanks but how did you know I was from another world?" Roxas asked.

"Well truth is... I've been to other worlds too" Kairi said brushing her hair back.

'Someone who isn't from the Organization can go to others world's too?' Roxas thought shocked. "So...how do YOU travel between worlds?" Roxas asked her wanting to hear more.

"Hmmm..." Kairi hummed closing her eyes before shaking her head. "I actually don't have the power to transport to others worlds but I do know they exist" She replied.

"Ok" Roxas nodded before he looked out to sea.

"Peaceful isn't it?" Kairi said aloud making Roxas nod at her comment.

"Yeah I feel so relax that I could just take a nap right here" Roxas added enjoying the cool breeze.

"You know you something? Just by looking at you reminds me of someone I know" Kairi said looking at him.

"Really?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Yeah he's a bit of a lazybum but at the same time he can be courageous and see the light inside people's heart" Kairi said.

"What's his name?" Roxas asked her but hearing that made Kairi frown.

"Truth is... I don't know his name, ever since he and my other friend left the Island. My memory of him started to fade and whenever I ask someone else who he was. Friends, family members or people from the neighborhood. They would look at me strange like I was making him up" Kairi turning around to look back at the Island.

"I come to this Island because it's all I have left to prove to myself he was real and will come back" Kairi said before wiping her eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do" Roxas said lowering his head.

"It's fine really, sorry" Kairi said pulling herself together. "I shouldn't be over here crying when I know I'll see him again" she said.

"Your putting a lot of faith in this friend of yours" Roxas said.

"Ofcourse! We made a promise" Kairi replied back to him. "I don't remember what it was but my heart tells me it's too important to forget"

"Do you need a "heart" too to make a promise?" Roxas asked her.

"Hmm.. I don't think you have to have a "heart" to make a promise, it's much more than that" Kairi said.

"A promise is... What you want to do but can't. Yet you know you will someday" Kairi tried explaining.

"Oh I get it! My promise to Xion is that me, her and Axel will go to the beach on our next day off" Roxas said to her.

"Exactly! Hey wait! Explain to me about "needing a heart to make a promise?" Kairi asked looking at the blondie.

"Well you see..." Roxas said looking back at her. She then scooted up closer interested in his answer. He then let out smiled "I was just kidding" only to feel Kairi hit him on his shoulder.

"Rude!" She said playfully swinging her legs back.

'Weird I only just met her but it feels like she's my best friend' Roxas thought before he gasped and hopped off the tree.

"Thank you Kairi! But I really need to get going" Roxas said and began walking away.

"You miss her don't you? Xion?" Kairi said to him not turning around.

"Yeah" Roxas said rubbing the back of his hair. "I hope you can forgive me for leaving so soon" he added.

"Maybe but on one condition" Kairi said.

"What?" Roxas asked her.

She then turned around to face him with a gently smile. "Promise me after you find Xion, you and her will come here on your free day" she said.

"Ok! We can even bring Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Roxas said excited.

Kairi nodded "Alright then it's a Promis-" she was cutoff as her body collapsed to the ground.

"Kairi!" Roxas shouted and was about run to help her. When he saw someone's reflection in the sea water. Roxas quickly looked back to see a hooded cloak figure go into a dark corridor Infront of a shack.

"Xion!" Roxas cried out reaching out to her before looking back at Kairi.

* * *

"Kairi!...Kairi!"

Kairi woke up so suddenly without warning scaring Selphie who was right next to her.

"S-Selphie why are you here?" Kairi asked her.

"Don't you see the sun setting? When you didn't come home, the mayor sent out a search party for you" Selphie told her.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep" Kairi said getting up.

"Come on! You can save the explanation for your parents before they ground you" Selphie said and dragged her to her boat.

'How did I fall asleep? And was Roxas just part of the dream too?' Kairi thought to herself unsure of what was real.

* * *

"Hey...it's been a while" Roxas said seeing Axel sitting down on top of the Twlight Town Clock Tower.

"You think so?" Axel replied as Roxas sat down next to him.

"So... I went to the beach today, and there was this girl who looked kind of like Xion" Roxas said. "We talked for a short time but I probably imagined the whole thing" he said looking up at the cloudy sky.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure today's mission really happened. Feels like I just woke up from a old dream or something" Roxas said turning his head back to Axel.

"Do you remember our promise?" Roxas asked him. "When we said that the three of us would go to the beach on our next break?"

Axel nodded as Roxas kept talking. "Maybe I imagined talking with this girl because I wanted Xion to be there, we even made a promise of her joining us" Roxas finished.

"Don't think about it too much or else it will just give you a headache" Axel told him knocking on his head.

"Not if you get a headache first from eating too much ice cream!" Roxas replied back before the two bursted out laughing.

* * *

"That was close Namine! If Roxas and Kairi were to interaction again then Sora might wake up" Diz told her standing in her room.

"Yes I know, which is why I made Roxas see a illusion of Xion and caused Kairi to fall asleep thinking their meeting was nothing but a dream" Namine said looking down at her sketch book.

"Good now erase their meeting from each other memories" Diz ordered her and Namine nodded seeing she really didn't have a say. "Next time make sure it doesn't happen again! We don't need Roxas doing anymore damage to Sora than that blasted organization puppet" Diz said slamming the door on his way out.

Namine sighed sadly holding up her sketch book with a page opened to it. It showed a drawing of Kairi and Roxas sitting on the Paopu tree. Only to have it be ripped out and crumbled into a ball.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
